


Memories of  the Cherry Blossoms

by MysteryHack



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryHack/pseuds/MysteryHack
Summary: This one-shot takes place during the recall period of Overwatch. Dr. Angela Ziegler is overtaken by memories of a certain ninja upon her return to Hanamura. Just a sweet, fluffy, kind of angsty drabble I whipped up. I love Genji and Mercy and I think their history has so many layer to be explored.





	Memories of  the Cherry Blossoms

Holding the Hanamura watch point had almost been too easy, in Dr. Ziegeler's opinion. There had been no final wave of Omnics to contend against, no dramatic injuries sustained on the front lines. It was...unsettling. Her fingers continued to tap uselessly against her keyboard as she tried in vain to recount what she had found while reverse engineering one of their hundreds of assailants. It was pointless however. For every five words she managed to write out, it seemed as though ten more would have to be erased. She knew she was distracted, and she knew exactly why.

Since the recall, things had begun to feel as they had in the agency's glory days. Reinhardt, Torbjorn, even Lena had made their way back to the team. There was however, a few obvious operatives still missing, all from the Blackwatch division. Her thoughts twisted and turned with worry for her former friends. Were they safe? Had they all met the same fate as Reyes? With one last long look at the document on her screen, Angela sighed and slammed her field computer shut. It was better to save the report writing for the morning, though it was already 4. 

She wandered out on to the balcony, letting her bare feet feel the texture of the smooth wood against them. It was, in an odd sense relaxing to be back here again. To be where she had been the first time she had fallen in love. Things were different then, they were different then. She leaned against the railing and allowed her eyes to scan the pale pink blossoms swaying ever so slightly in the breeze. Memories ripped their way from the back of her mind, surprising even herself as they held fast to her attention. 

“Dr. Ziegler, it is not like you to look so troubled, are you well?” The youngest Shimada had asked her as he startled her, throwing himself gracefully onto the balcony from the roof above.   
She had remembered the way her breath caught in her throat at the beauty of his movements, so graceful. She had always thought Genji was beautiful, green hair and laughter in his eyes.

“ I was troubled by the argument between Reyes and Morrison today. It is not like them”, she had replied honestly. She had always managed to be open with her patient, and he with her. It was a bond that had transcended near-death itself. 

Since the fight to save Genji's life, Angela developed a unique understanding of the cyborg. Always acutely in tune to his every intention, knowing always that where she was concerned, the ninja was never a threat. Sure, he could be rough with her while sparring, and at times he became volatile where his new body was concerned, but she knew he never meant to hurt her. They had spent every night together out there among the blossoms, chattering away endlessly.

His eyes had widened in shock that night, as she recanted the tension forming within the Overwatch ranks. He had nodded, always attentive. His being away on diplomatic missions with his family, the Shimada clan had taken him most certainly out of the know where affairs among their comrades were concerned. Angela was always eager to bring him back into the loop, she lived for their late night conversations. 

He had nodded once she had finished her story, “Well, no matter what may happen to Overwatch, you and I will always be together.” Genji had told her, a fire in his eyes that told her he had meant what he had said. She remembered how hot her face had felt that night. How hot he had been as he held her close. It was forward of him, but in a way it was familiar as well. Angela had felt their hearts swell that night, as Genji had brought his lips to hers beneath the canopy of cherry blossoms.

Angela rested her head on her arms and pulled herself back to the present. That was the first of many lies Genji would come to tell her. It had started innocently at first, lying about how much pain he had been in, covering up his anger at his brother, excusing himself from their talks. It had hurt, to feel him pulling away from her, but he always managed to wave across the courtyard while on a walk with Reyes. Her eyes blurred and she swore she could see him then, scarred face beaming at her, hand outstretched as though beckoning her closer.

She had been sick the day Reyes had announced the disbandment of the agency. The creation of Blackwatch. Why would he do this? Had things become so terrible that he and some of the other agents had to abandon them? They were declared enemies by Morrison and so a long game of cat and mouse had ensued. Angela hated facing off against her former allies. Had hated it even more the night Genji slipped through her window, brandishing his katana. 

“Genji. Where have you been, why would you-” She lost her words and he stepped closer, danger coiled around his every muscle. 

“Quiet Angela, and I promise I will make this quick,” He grabbed her hair and held her there, searching her face with his glowing red eyes, “I had to leave. Reyes has given me the opportunity to track down Hanzo. To finally seek my revenge.” Angela felt a shiver down her spine at the coldness of his words, more metallic and robotic than they had ever been. 

“Reyes and the rest will be here by morning. I did not come to warn you, simply to spend one last night with you before it all ends.” He had said more gently. He had loosened his grasp on her, instead lithely picking her up and carrying her to the balcony where they had shared their first and only kiss. 

Her fingers traced the cracks in the wood as she relived that night over again. She had been angry to the point of crying, face growing red as she swallowed around a scream for help. He wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't. He had set her down carefully and pulled off the bottom half of his mask. His scarred mouth puckered in a way the doctor knew had meant the ninja was deep in thought.

“Come home to us, Genji. We-I can help you. We can move past this,” She had pleaded as she watched the anger fade in his eyes. 

“I cannot. This is the only way. Hanzo must pay for what he has done to me,” He moved closer to her, and she couldn't resist the urge to pull him closer, “You must pay for what you have done to me,” he whispered in her ear. 

“What I-?” She whispered back, lost in the feeling of his soft locks under her fingers. She had missed that. Had missed him, and though she knew he was angry with her, she couldn't help the tenderness weaving its way through her heart.

“You made me this. I am a monster, Angie.” He had sighed as he bridged the gap between them. His kisses were as soft and sweet as she had remembered. She gasped into his mouth as he pushed her against the railing, bumping his head on a branch full of the little blossoms. They rained down around them, catching in their hair and clothes, turning them pink. 

Angela chuckled a little at the memory, how desperate and ridiculous they must have looked. Covered in flowers and sweat as Genji whispered angry, hateful things to her. Wind chimes blew somewhere in the distance, just as they had that night. She closed her eyes and let the echoes of the past rush over her once more. When he had finally pulled away there was a new light in his eyes, his cheeks darker than his scars, and his body trembling. 

Angela's own head had been spinning. Blood rushing through her ears at the exhilaration of it all. Genji, her closest friend, her patient, and her confidant had returned. He had still wanted her, despite the brainwashing Blackwatch had subjected him to. Perhaps her Genji was still in there, perhaps he could win out against hatred and vengeance.   
“You are not a monster, my dear,” she felt a lump in her throat. She had never wanted him to feel monstrous. He was alive, and Angela had always seen it as beautiful, him as beautiful, “You are wonderful. You are everything.” Her voice cracked a little on the end.

“I have missed you, Angela.” Genji whispered as he rested his forehead on hers, blossoms tumbling from his head. 

“And I you,” She had meant it.

They stayed like that for some time, before a strangled noise clawed its way out of the ninja's throat, “No. No I can't. Please.” He had begged, hands flying up to hold his head. 

“Genji, are you alright? What is it?” Angela felt panic seize her heart. 

“I must go. They...need me back at headquarters. Please Angela, keep yourself safe. I do not know what will happen, but I will not be the one to destroy you.” With one last brush of lips, Genji dropped off of the balcony and disappeared from sight. 

Angela shook her head, tears fell from her eyes in an almost endless cascade. That was the last time she had seen him, the last time she had been in Hanamura. After that, Overwatch and Blackwatch had both been destroyed. The recall had given her hope. Hope that if she were to come to this place again, maybe she could find Genji. She had kept tabs on him since his disappearance from Blackwatch. He had gone to a Shambali ministry to train with the Omnic master Zenyatta, at the behest of an anonymous letter, she had heard. She was pleased that he had taken her advice to heart. Perhaps he was on the road to recovery. 

She smiled a little to herself, imagining Genji training with Omnics, learning to love who and what he is. It was a happy thought, with much less fire and pain than the previous ones had been. She didn't know how long she had been dozing on the railing, but it was long enough that the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. Though, it wasn't the golden rays that had woken her. It was an endless shower of petals brushing across her that had roused her from her light sleep. She cracked her eyes open, and saw a figure balancing on the tree in front of her. Genji.

“My Angel,” he pried off the visor of his helmet, “My Angie.” 

“Genji.” She breathed near tripping into his arms, “You have returned.”

He hugged her to his chest tightly, a small sob wracked through him, “Of course I have. I left to find myself. To love myself so that I may love you as well.” His voice became oddly shy, “That is to say, of course if you would accept the love of an old cyborg.”

Angela giggled against his chest, elation bubbling through her, “That is all I have ever wanted.”


End file.
